


There is no wrong time for love

by stcaro



Category: Narcos (TV), Pedro Pascal - Fandom, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Joe Mazzello x Reader - Freeform, Slow Burn, Smut, joe mazzello - Freeform, pedro pascal imagine, pedro pascal smut, pedro pascal x reader, pedro pascal x y/n - Freeform, pedro pascal x you, pinning, roger taylor current day, roger taylor queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stcaro/pseuds/stcaro
Summary: Pairing: Pedro Pascal X Reader, Joe Mazzello X Reader (past relationship).Summary: This is a story about Y/N and Pedro. Y/N is in a rough spot, about to get divorced of another actor, Joe Mazzello, and has two kids with him. Pedro and Y/N are friend for years and he was always in love with her, and is he who will help her through this difficult time. But he will be able to put his feelings aside and be the friend that she needs?Warnings: slow burn, swearing, smut, use of alcohol and weed, age gap, pinning, a little angst.
Relationships: Joe Mazzello/Reader, Pedro Pascal/Reader, Pedro Pascal/You, Pedro pascal x y/n
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, sorry about that. A lot of pinning, some against, some smut and some happy ending. You can picture everyone to be Y/N’s husband, I just chose my other favourite actor for the sake of the story, but be free to choose every one you want. I couldn’t decided myself in writing this in Y/N perspective or Pedro’s, so it is a little mixed up. It is my first fic, so wish me luck!

Chapter 1.

He has just arrived home after a very busy day. A lot of meetings, one audition and one test of costume to a new role. He took a quick shower, letting the water wash the long day away. He went out of the shower, put the first underwear that he laid his eyes on, and then he listens. A new message in his phone. He signs, he is not in the mood to talk to anyone. But then again, and again.

He automatically thinks of you, he doesn’t know exactly why. Grabbing his phone, he sees that his feeling was correct.

Y/N  
“Hey Pepi, how are you?”  
“Need to talk to you, call me when you can, please?”  
“Joe left the house, I…I don’t know anymore pepi”

He read the messages and call you immediately, and you answered just as fast.

“Pepi?” He loved how his nickname sound in your voice, even when it was so hurt, like now.

“Hey bebe, what happened, are you ok?”

“Define ok, please” he chuckled, you were always you, no matter what. You continue talking “I know is late, and Wednesday, and you had a busy day, but can you come just a little bit? I would like to see your face right now.”

“I am on my way” He said matter-of-fact. He started to dress himself when he clicked your name to call you. 

“You know? I am ok, really. It is 2 degrees outside Pedro, you don’t need to. I shouldn’t have asked, I am so sorry. I am really fine, just by hearing your voice.” You tried to sound confidant and positive, but he could hear that it was bullshit.

“Y/N, the world may be ending, even then I am coming to your house right now”

He listened you release a breath “Do you have weed?”

“I am getting it right now for you Bebe, see you in 15”.

It was the longest 15 minutes of your life. You constantly checked the phone to have some news from him, but you got nothing. And then, a ring at the door.

You ran to the door and after opening, you automatically jump to Pedro’s lap. You rolled your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist. He entered in the house with you like this, closed the door, and stayed in your living room with you hugged in him.

He would like to sit on the couch, put you sitting properly in his lap and take your sorrow away. But he was afraid of overstep some boundaries with this and, even more concerning, he was afraid of getting hard. Actually, he could already feel the blood rushing down. So he just kept you there, as long as you needed, and it was more then he expected, not that he was complaining.

After awhile, you slowly get your legs down, standing in the floor again.

“Sorry, and thank you” you said without pull out of the hug.

“There is nothing to say sorry about Bebe, I am here for you. The kids are here?”

You shook your head “No, they are with Joe’s mother. He took them there before we talked”.

He nod “So it was a talk? I thought it was a fight.”

“Oh no, the fight happened during the week, weeks actually, today was the final talk. We decided to take a break. We aren’t good for some time now, you know that pepi. And we love each other, and built a beautiful family having Andrew and Cleo. We decided to stay apart for some time, and then decided to divorce or not. We want to protect Andrew and Cleo the most, so we don’t want to push and be two people that hate each other and only have children in common.”

“Rational decision.” You nodded. “If is rational why is hurting?” You said with a weak voice, almost whisper, but you knew he understand.

This time, you didn’t give him time to answer, continuing fast “Let’s smoke, please pepi.”

He just nodded and started rolled one.

—

You looked good laying on the sofa with the joint between your fingers, but again, you always looked good to him. You are one of this people that if the guy is really lucky, really favourite of the gods, he will meet once in three life times, and gods, he was so lucky of meeting you in this one.

You grab the tv remote and put on one tv show about rape and murders, some crime thing. Sometimes the cruelty of the world matches with the pain we have inside, he understands this way to well.

You looked after him for comfort, lazying reclining is his chest. In the middle of the first episode, you were completely on his lap and sleeping like a baby. He hadn’t have the heart to wake you up, so he just stayed like this, remembering the night you two met, a little more then 5 years ago. 

—

He was in a star wars’s photo shoot in London, after The Mandalorian he was contractually obligate to be on one of this every time he was called. There were some old faces there, some colleagues, and some news ones. One of them was Ben Hardy, he was in the last Star Wars movie and was all smiles to everyone who looked at his direction. 

After some time he approached Pedro, said how a big fan he was and they engaged in a meaningful conversation. 

After the job was done, Ben asked Pedro what were his plans for the night, which was none. So he suddenly saw himself in front of Roger fucking Taylor’s house, with Ben by his side. 

They entered the party and found Ben’s friends, the rest of the Boheamian Rhapsody cast. All of them said nice things about Pedro’s work and the evening passed without big incidents, until he saw you.

You were at the bar talking with Joe Mazzello, Ben’s friend and actor, and laughing a lot about what the hell he was saying. Pedro could swear that your laugh was the most beautiful sound he has ever listened to. He looked at Joe and saw that damn look in his face, like he has just found out the love of his life. Pedro knew that looked, he thought that if he could see himself in the mirror in that exactly moment, he would be with the same look in his eyes. 

Before he notice, he walked to your direction. “Hey Joe!”

“Hey man, Y/N, this is Pedro, a fellow actor. Pedro, this is Y/N, friends of the Taylor’s and Ben.”

You looked at him with the biggest smile of the world. “Oh, I know who you are, I am star war’s fan, and watched Narcos.” You winked, you fucking winked. Pedro already knew that you would be the end of him. 

“I am a huge Star Wars fan too, which one is your favourite sequel?” Joe said, trying to turn the attention back to him. But Pedro didn’t let it.

“Nice to meet you. And let me guess, you were cheering to Escobar, right?”

You laughed, oh god your laughed. Now that he knew he could make you laugh, he promised he would try to do it all the time. 

“Obviously, DEA didn’t have a chance of gaining my affection, no matter how good look and good guys they are.” You said with a smirk in your lips and shaking your shoulders. Your were hitting on him? Or only being sympathetic? He couldn’t said, not yet. 

You three spent the night together, drinking a lot, sharing life stories, knowing each other. Once you went to the bathroom, Joe turned to Pedro “Man, I think I’m in love”, tell me about it mate, I’m fucked up here too, Pedro said to himself, letting a small breath when went to ask to Joe “Do you want some time alone with her? I don’t want to be the third wheel here you know.”

“I would love that actually, if this is okay to you”.

Pedro nodded, “it is fine, said to her that I found some friends and went with them around the party.”

Pedro was already walking when he listened to Joe’s thanks.

It was not that he didn’t want a chance with you, but Joe saw you first, he was all in love, and Pedro had just get out a relationship and didn’t want to drag you to his mess, not right now.

Pedro was waiting for his uber when he listened to your voice. “Hey Pepi” Pepi, he let the nickname escape from his lips when he was telling you a story about his childhood, and you didn’t say anything or called him like this, until now. In your voice was totally different, it had a new whole meaning, and he loved, but he was also really afraid of everything he was feeling about you that night.

“Were you leaving without said goodbye?” He looked at you, you weren’t leaving. You were without your shoes, with a glass of whiskey in your hands and a cigarette in the other one. You were going to stay in the party for longer. Are you looking for him? That’s why you are outside right now? He asked himself impulsive. 

“Didn’t find you, sorry, and I’m really tired.”

You nodded, but pouted your lips. “Thanks god I came to look for you then, was missing you”.

Was missing you too, the whole night. But he didn’t say that. “Thanks god indeed. Could you give me your number? Or instagram? I don’t know how the young ones communicated this days”. 

Yeah, the age gap was pretty significant between you two, he could be your dad, daddy, no, no, he stop himself about thinking of you saying this word to him. 

You laughed “I can give you both. My number then we can chat and my instagram to you stalk my life”. 

“Oh I would never” he said with an acting voice. 

“Oh no, you wouldn’t” Are you playing a game? Do you guys have games already? 

You exchanged contacts and started to talking and seeing each other every time it was possible. 

But, in the same time, your relationship with Joe improved. Soon after that night you two were dating and Pedro became your best friend, your confident, your partner in crime, your person, but not your lover. 

After years, you and Joe got married, have two children, first Andrew and two years after Cleo, and one year after Cleo was born your marriage started to collapse. There wasn’t one specific reason. There wasn’t cheating, there wasn’t lack of love. Just didn’t work anymore, but you and Joe have like priority the well being of your kids. 

When the differences became to big and you were fighting about everything, Joe get the kids, left them with his mom and went home to try to solve the things with you. But it couldn’t, and you two agreed that you loved each other and yours kids too much, and for the sake of them you would spend some time apart, and in this time you two could get involved with other people. 

Pedro was there in all the times of your life, when you were proposed, in the plans for the wedding, when you were pregnant he was one of the first people to know, both times, and he was there when things started going bad. And now, he was on your sofa, guarding your sleep. 

In all those years of your perfect married life, Pedro didn’t get involved with anyone. You tried, Joe tried, everyone tried, but he just didn’t want to. He had some flings just to feed his need and then he was back alone again. After all, how could he? How could he fall in love with someone, when you existed in this world? And when he saw the message on his phone earlier that night, he couldn’t believe it, that for the first time in 5 years, the stars were in his favour. He reprimanded himself for think of this. You needed Pedro, pepi, your best friend, not Pedro the guy in love with you. He need to get a grip. 

And then you shifted in his lap and your butt stayed in contact with his bonner, and you opened your eyes. “Hey pepi”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> This is chapter 2, hope you’ll enjoy it.  
> If you have any suggestions feel free to say in the comments.  
> Kuddos and reviews give me life!   
> Stay safe everyone!

Chapter 2

“I think I should go to bed” you said with sleepy eyes.

“Yes, and I should head home” he said while played with your hair.

“Or not” you said timid. 

“Or not what?” He asked looking at you, for a hit, something, that would said to him what you were really thinking.  
“Or you could sleep here, if it isn’t any trouble, don’t need to face the cold outside just yet. I mean, if you want to, there is a spare bedroom…”

“I wanna”.

You two nodded and without saying a word you headed to the bedroom. You explained to Pedro where was everything and said goodnight, leaving him alone.

He went to the bathroom and started change, thanks god he always carried supplies for situations like this. After finished, he got out of the bathroom only in his new boxers and saw you standing in the middle of the bedroom.

“Hey” he looked at you with the sweetest smile. The lights were off, he remembered that he had left then on, so you must have changed that.

“Can’t sleep there. Just can’t. Don’t wanna.” You looked like a lost child, and the age gap never were more evident between you two in all these years.

“Wanna sleep here, with me?” Those candy eyes of his gave you the impression that everything would be alright.

You didn’t answered his question with words. Instead, you nodded and start walking to the bed, and he emulate your movements.

You two laid on your sides of the bed and after a second you started going back in the bed, in his direction. It was like you two made this every night for the last 5 years, the way yours limbs moved in sinc, but in reality you two never made this before. He stand his arm in the pillow and you laid your head there. His other arm push you until your bodies were glued, rested in your belly. You hand came over his and your legs interlaced with his, and simple as that, you two were sleeping again, but this time Pedro was with his nose buried in your hair. 

—

When you woke up next morning, he wasn’t with you anymore. Instead of him, there was a note in his pillow - an actually note, he was so old fashion, you thought smiling to yourself.

“Needed to go to an appointment, call to you as soon as I’m free.  
There is breakfast ready in the kitchen, croassaint, Nutella and cappuccino, hope it’ll be still hot when you see this.  
Have a nice day, love you.  
Xo Pepi”

You grab your phone, ignoring all the notifications and going straight to his conversation.

“Morning! Just saw your note. Thank you for last night.   
Have an amazing day, love you”. 

You sent the message and went to find your breakfast.

Pedro, on the other hand, was staring at the screen, seeing your name and message. He remember how good he felt in waking up by your side, with your hair spread along his face and your legs tangled with his. Oh, and yes, he had a bonner.

He went to shower in the bathroom and couldn’t get ride of it without touching himself. He gave a long whisper at the same time he started to touched himself. He immediately started to think of you. Of how good your butt felt against his hard member, how soft your skin was, how good you smelled. 

After he finished, he punished himself for doing it. Guilt get over him, he never felt worse. Specially when he saw you in the bed, sleeping all innocent, so naïve of this thoughts and actions. What happens next? How said the song he couldn’t remember the name right now.

He didn’t know how to act anymore, how to reply your message. The safety thing to do was to get far away from you, but he couldn’t. One because you were his friend and was hurt, needed him so much this time, and two, because he didn’t want to. He wanted all this, you, with all your messy and cries and laughs. You as a whole. 

He typed keeping this last thought in mind.

“Morning Bebe, how about dinner tonight? Wanna take away or go out? Or want me to cook for you?”

You started typing as soon as he sent.

“Great! Inside, please. Not ready to go out yet. The menu is your choice.”

“Deal”

You paused in looking to the screen. He was online but wasn’t typing anything, maybe was already replying someone else. But you need it know.

“Can I ask you a question?”

He frowned his eyebrows “Always”. 

You took a deep breath and started typing. “Do you wanna sleep here again? I would like to. But is okay if you don’t wanna. Just saying ‘cause if you wanna you could bring a change of clothes.”

He thought about last night, how he woke up 3 a.m and just stayed looking you in your sleep. He knew he was interpreting all wrong, but he wasn’t young anymore, he couldn’t waste his chances like this. 

“I would love to, be there at 8 with a change of clothes.”

You smiled to yourself and released a breath you didn’t know you were holding. 

“You are the best” you replied, and you were sure this put a smile in his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, long time no see. 
> 
> I don’t know if someone is really reading this, but I decided to came back, yay.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, and please leave kudos and comments. 
> 
> Just remembering, English isn’t my first language so I am sorry about any mistakes.

In the next day, after an amazing dinner take-out, you found yourself curled in bed with him again, the room completely dark.

You uses the protection that the dark gives to you to ask something that always had bothered you.

“Pepi, are you sleeping?”

He shifted a little, but not letting you go from his arms “No Bebe, tell me, what’s up?”

You closed your eyes, afraid of the light be turned on again “In these 5 years that I know you, I never saw you with anyone, in any kind of relationship. I always wondered… Why is that?”

He took a deep breath and stayed in silence for what looked like hours to you, but it was only a couple of seconds “you need to promise me that what I’ll tell you will not make you get far away from me”. 

You opened your eyes and realised that Pedro was playing with your fingers among his, and you grab his little finger with yours “pink promise, Pedro”. 

He close his eyes and started remembering one party that he went with you - and joe - some years ago. 

You and joe were already married and you were pregnant of Andrew, 5 months and already knew that was a baby boy.

It was a party of one fellow actor that him and Joe had in common, and you were stunning, in a pink dress that showed up all the glory of your little bump of 5 months pregnant. 

He was sitting on the sofa and you sat next to him, with a glass in your hand “I hate this party” you said matter-of-fact. 

He laughed “Good night to you too. What are you drinking?”

You rolled your eyes “Pink lemonade. I don’t know why I am here if I can’t drink, can’t smoke, how am I supposed to have fun?”

“You know that the right thing is don’t need alcohol to have fun in a party right? The healthiest thing.”

“I know, Pedro” you said impatient, “But, in case you didn’t know yet, I am an alcoholic, I can only enjoy a party after a few drinks, this is who I am, take it or leave it.” You said getting a sip of your glass and cursing about the absence of alcohol in it.

And Pedro didn’t had a doubt, he would take it. Take everything you had to give him, every little bit of your, with every little bit of him.

“And how is the baby, is really a boy, right?” He said, putting his hand on your tight. 

“Yes, thank god. I think it will be easiest with a boy. I got guiltily relieved with this”. You laughed, inclining your head to his shoulder. 

Then Joe was back. He gave a bad look to Pedro’s hand in your tight and stand his hand for you to catch it “Hey Pedro, nice to see you. Let’s go, some people want to see my beautiful pregnant wife.” He said with a wink. You grabbed his hand and stood on your feet, Pedro’s hands slipping out of your body. 

Pedro was completely sure that joe said that on purpose, a little reaffirmation, that in the end of the day you went to bed with him, and no one else.

You looked at Pedro one last time before leaving “Don’t leave without saying goodbye to me, I hate when you do that. Promise.”

“Promised” he said with one hand on his heart, and just like that you were gone. 

He took a sip of his whiskey and looked around, catching the eyes of a beautiful blond woman.

He sit better on the couch and put his arm on the back of the sofa, waiting for her move. And she went. He was still good at this. She sits by his side and they started the small talk. 

All the time, she gave him all the green lights to him make a move and kiss her. But he didn’t do it. After some time, she decided to take the lead and tried to kiss him. He gently stepped back. 

“I’m so sorry.” She said, shaking her head “I thought you were shy.”

He chuckled “I am. But is not it. There is someone here tonight, that I like very very much. And every time she is in the same place then me, I can’t look to any other person in the room. You are beautiful, the only problem is, you are not her. It is like that saying, in a room full of art I would still be looking at her”

She smiled “that is really cliché, the last part.”

“Yes it is” he said nodding “but isn’t it beautiful when one cliché applies to your reality?”

She could see how his eyes shinned every time he thought of you. “She is a lucky girl, I wish one day have a boyfriend to say those things about me to a stranger in a party”.

He shook his head “She isn’t my girlfriend. Actually she is married and is pregnant with someone else.”

Her eyes lighted, she knew who you were. “Oh my god” she said with her hands covering her mouth, “It is her, isn’t? Y/N?”.

He nodded “Never told that to a stranger before. She is my best friend, you know? And is building a beautiful family with him”. 

“Yeah, but maybe one day, you two will find a way to each other”. She said hopefully.

“Maybe”. 

Now he was with you in his arms asking hard questions, single for the first time since the night you two met and he is afraid of putting everything in risk. 

“The thing is, do you know what they say? In a room full of art I would still be looking at you?”

He felt you nodded against him. “I love this quote.”

“I know, me too. But is this, there were some people in this years, people that I end up meeting when you weren’t around. But none last, they weren’t you. And I stayed like that, and gotta say, is a good place to stay.”

“I’m sorry”.

“For what?” He stand up a little, trying to look at your face. 

“For everything” You were crying, he could see how the moon light illuminated your tears “I never really tried to help you find someone, and it was so good the way it was, I was selfish.”

“This is not your job Y/N. You aren’t responsible for my date life. I was good, I was happy. I have nothing to complain about it.”

“Swear?”

“Swear.”

—

It was already morning and you woke up, being completely hugged by Pedro on your back. You tried to call him and he didn’t answered. You went a little more to his direction and then you felt it, he was hard.

A shiver went down your spine, it had been too long since the last time you and joe did anything, the mood was too bad for this. 

You could realise that he was big, and thick, and your mind went wild. 

You started, by pure instinct, rolling your hips on his hard cock, pretending to be sleeping. 

He hugged your more closely, as if it was even possible, burning his face in your neck covered by your hair and started lazily trusting against you. 

And then, just like that, he came, and in the middle of his orgasm he woke up. 

He looked at you, at him, at his pants, and freak out. 

“Y/N?” You didn’t answer. You couldn’t. You didn’t know what to do. 

He got up and went to the bathroom to clean himself, feeling like shit for doing this to you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, because I stayed too long without posting anything, here is another chapter for you :)
> 
> Remember: English is not my first language, so I’m sorry about any mistakes. 
> 
> Kudos and comments give me life.
> 
> Stay safe everybody.

Pedro looked at himself in the mirror of your bathroom and started to cursing himself for doing that to you. Ok that he was sleeping and unconscious, but he couldn’t stop the feeling that he took advantage of you when you were vulnerable.

On the other hand, you were sitting on the bed asking yourself how you would react to this. If you would pretend you are still sleeping and don’t remember anything, been awake but still don’t know anything or awake and wanting to talk about it.

When Pedro finally opened the door you were laid down, pretending to have just woke up.

“Morning” You lazily said to him

“Good morning baby girl”. You loved when he called you like this, and he knew that, even though you never really admitted this to him, he could see it in your eyes. The lies Chico, they never lie, he remembered the quote from that famous movie. “How was your night?”

“Really good. But I think I had a wet dream, woke up a little... well... a little...a little wet”. You were read saying this and Pedro sweared that was the most beautiful and sexy thing he saw in his life. “Sorry if I made some sound, or some move” you said looking down.

“Don’t know doll, slept like a rock last night, love this bed by the way” he said putting his clean shirt on. Ok, so this is how is going to be, we don’t remember about humping each other until he came in his boxers, ok, you can work with that.

After breakfast Pedro went away and you stayed alone in the house. To be completely honest, you always knew, deep down, that you would end your life with Pedro. Your retirement plan was amazing, a little house in Santorini, Pedro by your said, talking to the tourists, going with Pedro to some movie event from time to time. 

But now, it looked like having a relationship with Pedro that were more then friendship was even more close to become reality. And the thing is, you were enjoying it. You wanted to be with Pedro for some time now, you only didn’t had the balls to said that to yourself. 

Despite how good everything was going, you need some time in a good place to clear your head. 

You called Lola, your friend that lived in Barcelona, and planned of meeting her tomorrow morning, and you would pick the first flight to London this night. After talking to Lola, you immediately called Pedro. 

“Hello baby girl, wanna me to come over one more night?” You knew he had a smile bellow his moustache and couldn’t stop your smile to come out as well. 

“Hey love, actually I am calling to say that I am going to Barcelona to some days. Already bought the tickets while I was with Lola on the phone.”

On the other side of the phone, Pedro was silent. He couldn’t believe in it. You have just broke up with your husband and then suddenly you were going to fucking Barcelona? 

“Pedro?”

“Hey, sorry.” He said catching his breath, “Good news, hope you enjoy your stay there. See you when you are back?”

“Sure. I’m going to see the kids now and then head to the airport. When I came back I’ll see the kids again and then I can go to your place?”

“That’s a plan”.

After some goodbyes you hung up the phone, letting Pedro alone with his thoughts.

So now you were going to Barcelona, away from him. He was loosing his mind and couldn’t stop feeling guilty. He lost control in the bed with you and now he was living the consequences. You run away, like you always do.

The truth is, you were scared. I just got out of a marriage, didn’t even signed the divorce papers yet, and was already begging a relationship with your best friend? This was all levels of wrong in your head.

You needed sometime away. 

After arriving in Barcelona and catching up with Lola, you two went out to a pub. It was years that you wouldn’t to a pub like a single girl and you were focused on enjoying this night like you did on the old times. 

You two started with some drinks, and then the shots came not longer after, and when you realised you were kissing a completely strange on the smoking area. 

You weren’t a 20-years-old-girl anymore but for this night you allowed yourself to pretend that you were. You went to the house of this guy, what was his name again? Ernesto maybe? And for the first time in years you had sex with another person that not your husband. 

In the end, you were disappointed. At first you thought that you were disappointed because the guy - now you were more sure that his name was really Ernesto or something similar to it - wasn’t your ex husband, but you could feel that this wasn’t the truth. 

The problem wasn’t that Ernesto wasn’t your ex husband, the problem was that he wasn’t Pedro. 

And then you did what you do best. You freak out. 

You arrived in Lola’s house almost 3 a.m. You went straight to her bedroom and for the love of the gods, she was awake waiting for you. 

“So, tell me, how it was with Ernesto?” She asked with a grin on her face. Ok, the name really was Ernesto, and you feel less guilty now. 

“He was nice, kind, respectful” you started in a monotone.

“But??” Lola interrupted you while taking a sip of her water, she knew you too well.

“He wasn’t Pedro.” You said shyly. In this moment she gag and starting coughing like crazy. 

You helped her and when she took her breath again, she said in a incredulous voice “HE WASN'T WHO?”

You looked at her “Pedro”.

“Pedro who Y/N?”

“Pascal.”

She sighed. “Do you want to tell me about you and Pedro? Cause as far as I know, you are here to get over your ex husband, not your best friend.”

That’s it. This is the moment where you are going to admit for the first time out loud that maybe, just maybe, you don’t see Pedro like a best friend, and maybe, maybe you never saw him just like that. 

“Ok, you know how beautiful, nice, charming, and caring he is right?” She nodded, waiting for you to continue, “I... I don’t know Lola, he... I... I was felt something more for him. Since the day I met him. But at the time I felt it for joe too. And I kept asking myself all this years how I could feel this for two completely different people at the same time. I didn’t chose joe. He was the only one to make a move. Pedro never tried, so I told to myself that he only saw me as a friend and put this feelings in a box for years. But then things went bad with joe, and yes I still love him, but is a different love from the beginning. I love him because he is the father of my kids, because I shared a life with him, because he is my best friend.”

Lola didn’t said anything. She was waiting. She was waiting for you to say everything you need to say. You weren’t over yet, and she knew. 

You took a deep breathe “And when Joe left the house, the first person that I called was Pedro. It wasn’t a rational decision. I just did, without thinking. And he slept there two nights in a roll and in the last.... in the last we kind of dry hump each other and he came. He was sleeping, but I wasn’t. And after that he pretend that this never happened. So I don’t know Lola. He said to me that he never had any girlfriend because none of them was me, but then he never makes a move and when I make he pretend that is nothing? That is why I am here. I am fucked up.”

Lola was with the most caring look on her face “Oh Chica” and you thought for a moment that she would hug you and said that everything would be alright, but she wasn’t that kind of person, thanks gods.

“I always knew that you liked him, and I was thought that you loved him more than joe. And he loves you too. But you two are the most stupid human being in the planet that always but the other person needs before your own. And ok, he pretend that it never existed, probably because he is scared, and then what did you do? Run away to the other side of the ocean and had sex with a stranger.”

“You were suppose to make me feel better, not worse.” You said with a serious face.

“I will do that when you stop to fucking up everything.” You raised your eyebrows and she laughed. “Ok, you don’t fuck up everything sweetie, but with Pedro you do, and you know I am right.” She was drinking her water like it was wine just to pretend cool while giving you a lecture, and you couldn’t get mad at her like this. Specially because you knew she was right. 

“What do I do know, coach?”

She laughed “Glad you asked. You are going to stay here one week, put your mind in the right place - no more pubs and men - and you will come back to NYC and conquest that man.”

“Simple like that?” 

“Simple like that.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello it is me again.  
> This chapter is like a comfort to me because there is Oscar and there is Pedro hanging with afan, so yes, let my dreams became true hahah.   
> Hope you like it, kuddos and comments give me life.  
> Keep safe everybody.

You stayed in your lane for the rest of the week that you spent in Barcelona. You and Lola went to the beach, the sea always has a way of cure you that nothing else has, went to the historic places, museums, all the things that fed your heart and soul.   
On the other hand, Pedro wasn’t in the same mood. He was alone in his flat in New York while you were having the time of your life in Barcelona – or that it was it looked like when he watched a thousand times all your instagram stories. 

When you posted that you were in the pub and a couple of hours latter post a picture with strange guys – one of them you end up on the bed with, and just looking at the guy he knew, the way the strange guy hold you, like you were the most precious thing of the night – and Pedro was so sure that you were – the smile on his face, the way your face looked tipsy, Pedro knew so much about you that he could see your night unfolding before his eyes. 

He started calling all his friends and found one who was in the mood to get drunk and party. And that is what they did. Pedro was in some night club, it was 1 a.m, and he was thinking of you. You haven´t post any instagram stories after the one with the guy, and he could guess how your night ended. He checked instagram one more time just to make sure, sure that you didn’t post anything that could show that you are home and alone, not in the arms of a stranger. But there wasn’t nothing new. 

He put his phone in the pocket and started looking around. If you could fuck strangers so could he. After sometime enjoying the music, a beautiful girl bumped into him, spilling her drink on his jacket. 

“I’m so sorry, really, I didn’t mean it, let me hel-“ The girl stopped talking as soon as she looked at his face. She recognize him, and he felt good for the first time of the night. 

“Everything is fine, really. Are you ok?” he put his best puppy eyes on to her. 

“Y-yes. Are.. are you Pedro Pascal?” she was mesmerized, and he loved this effect that he had on people, not all of them, like for example he didn’t thought that he had this on you, and yes, there were you on his mind again, he hated himself for that. 

“In fact I am” he said with a chuckle, “and you are?”

“Jessica. I..I am a h-huge fan.” She was so sweet, so pure, so not you, in all the ways. 

“Nice to meet you. Could I buy you a drink? I think yours is over now, after the accident.”

And that was the story of how he slept with a fan in his mid-forties to forget his best friend. And this repeated for the next few days. You two didn’t spoke while you were away, he thought that you were running away because of him, that you need sometime alone to put your head on the right place, and he was right. He tried to do the same while he was alone, put end up in a cycle of parties, alcohol, drugs, sleeping with strangers and headaches on the next morning, just to repeat everything on the night. 

It was the fourth day of this when he woke up with strong knocks on his door. For one second he thought that maybe you come back early and for the first time he was full of hope and joy. Just to face Oscar when he opened the door and all the hope and joy magically disappear. 

“What are you doing here?” he said in a grumpy tone.   
“Good morning to you too my friend. How your head is hanging up today?”  
“It just got worst.”  
“Good, and the pain will get stronger now. So, I think we are friends for a lot of years, and I can say this to you without causing a bad blood right? Right. So, what I wanna know is, what the fuck are you doing with your life Pedro?”  
Pedro thought that he could kill Oscar right now. He wasn’t in the mood for a lecture and wasn’t going to let Oscar even start one.   
“I don’t understand your question and really Oscar I th-.”  
“No problem, I will explain it to you” Oscar cut him in the middle of the sentence. He was going to lose it, there was no way out now. “What I wanna know is, why are you hurting yourself? I know that you are, don’t make that face. So Y/N went away and you decided you would become a remake of Britney Spears in 2007?”  
“I am not a remake of Britney and I don’t need to justify my actions to you” He was grumpy, he want to take something for his headache and come back to sleep. 

“No, you don’t, but I am your friend, maybe the only one that is here to take care of you and not get drunk with you. So be more appreciated mi amigo.”  
He closed his eyes, Oscar was right, you always said that he was the best of all Pedro’s friends, you two always get along, you used to say that the love and protectiveness that you both felt for Pedro was what glued you. 

“It is her. She went away, like she always does. I can’t anymore. And I feel shit about it. I can be her friend when she is married, but now that she is single and doesn’t want me, I can’t anymore.”

Oscar was looking skeptical to him “And how do you know that she doesn’t want you?”

“Stop being stupid, she is single and is in Barcelona, not here with me.”

“Pedro, she isn’t single not even a month, give her some time to breath, to be herself again, to know herself, detox from Joe. Baby steps Pedro, you need to know how to crawl before you can walk”. 

After the talk with Oscar, Pedro got chill again and started doing his business. It was a Tuesday just after lunch that you called him. 

“Hello Pepi”. Your voice was the sweetest thing and he could swear it was his favorite sound in the world. 

“Hey bebe, how was your trip? Are you good?”

“It was amazing, I am more than fine. Do you want to dinner tomorrow? Today I will be with the kids, but I think we can dinner tomorrow after I put them to bed. What do you think?”

“I think I will be checking the time until tomorrow night then.” You both laughed, but was a tension in the air. You just couldn’t name it. 

“See you tomorrow, just about 30 hours left to it. Favorite place ok? Need new yorker food.   
And that it was how you two ended up counting the minutes to the date.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again :)  
> We are back on lockdown here and now I think I will have more time to write. Trying to see the best thing of the situation haha.  
> So, again, english is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.   
> So in this one is angst because that is my mood right now, hope you like it.   
> As always, love kudos and comments.   
> Stay safe!

It was past 15 minutes of the time of the date and you still weren’t at the restaurant. Pedro was so anxious that the first thing he did was order a glass of wine. He was already on the second glass, you were late and weren’t answering his calls and texts.   
He was in the beginning of his third glass of wine when you arrived. He automatically stood up and went to hug you. The hug was lasting too long, Pedro knew that, but he hasn’t had the strength to break up the hug, not yet. You two stayed like this for more a couple of seconds, then you broke the contact and went to sit on your chair, already starting to apologize.   
“Cleo took so long to sleep, and when I saw I was already late, and in my head I thought that was better come here then wasting more time explaining things to you, sorry for didn’t answer you Pepi.”  
He felt so stupid, he was worried that you have decided to run away from him, that you were back with Joe, or found a new man on Spain. He always thought the worse about you two, and now he was seeing that it is all in his head and in his head only.   
The rest of the date went as normal as possible, you told him everything about your trip – except the fact that you slept with strangers – and he told you how was in New York – also hiding the fact of his sleepovers.   
You took a sip of the red wine keeping the eye contact with him, and he felt a shiver down his spine. “Why I have the feeling that this is not true?”  
“What?” He really forgot what topic was the conversation about, the way your lips were colored with red wine was making him feel things.   
“That your time without me was easy peasy.” You were looking at him with seriousness in your face that he didn’t see for a long time.   
“Maybe because yours wasn’t so easy peasy?” Check mate – this took you in surprise. So maybe you were also lying about these two weeks? You shook your head and you were back on game again.   
“No, I think that is because Oscar called me to say that I was trying to kill you being apart for so long.” You are with your winner face on.   
Son-of-a-bitch-of-Oscar. Pedro was going to kill him, no doubt of that. One thing is doing an intervention with him – which he appreciated very much – other was talking to the love of his life about how in love he was for her.   
He was so focus making a list in his head of everything he would like to say to Oscar about this that he only listened you calling him on the third time.   
“Hm?”  
“You didn’t answer me Pedro” – You almost never used Pedro, you were a nickname girl, you had a nickname for everyone you loved in your life and always used it, to everyone, except when things were bad, and this was one of those times.   
“What do you want me to say to you Y/N?” He never used your name too, and this took you back for the second time on the night. He stayed quiet for some seconds, but let his anger take the best of him. “Do you want me to say that I missed you? Yes, I did. Do you want me to say that I thought you were running away from me? Yes. That I got drunk and high some nights? Yes. What more do you want from me Y/N?”  
“Why you thought that I was running away from you?” Your voice was almost a whisper, on the opposite of his, which was higher than normal.   
“’Cause that’s what you do”. He was looking down know, and his voice was also a whisper this time.   
You two stayed in silent for a moment. You could feel the tense in the air, you could cut it with a knife.   
“When?” You broke the silent.   
“When what?” He was still whispering and looking down.   
“When was the other time that I run away from you? ‘Cause if this is what I do, I wanna know when I did that before.”  
He looked at you. Your eyes were shinning, but from the tears that you were holding back. “How can you asked me that?” his voice was hurt “You don’t remember, then?”  
“Pedro, I don’t k-“ He sighed and cut you.   
“Three years ago, Dublin, St. Patricks day.” He finished his glass of wine and refilled from the bottle. “You and Joe were on a bad place – again – Andrew was one year old, and you decided to spend your favorite holiday in your favorite city. And you called me to go with you. I had a date with this girl, her name was Sarah, and she was so sweet and kind, but I canceled to be with you and she got fed up and never called me again”.   
He stopped and drank half of his glass in one sip. “Moving on, we went to that fucking city, separates hotel rooms, all appointing that this was going to be just another friend’s trip. Oh boy but I was wrong. It was the st. patricks day, we are both wasted and high of more drugs we could name, and a girl were hitting on me in the pub while you were on the bathroom. When you came back and saw her, you came to me, hold my face and kissed me in front of her, out of nowhere. A big mouth and tongue kiss. After she went away, I stopped and asked why you did this and you just got back to kissing me.”  
You couldn’t hold the tears to roll from your eyes anymore. “I… - your voice now was lower than a whisper – I thought that I had dream that. You acted like it never happened, I thought it was the drugs and…”  
“Obviously I acted like nothing happened. Do you remember how it ended?” You shook your head. No, you didn’t, you only remembered kissing him, and how good it felt.   
“We kissed all night, make out in every pub and every corner of that city. You showed me your favorite spots, told me some story about it, and kissed me there, always saying ‘I wanna kiss you in all my favorite places’, it was the most perfect holiday so far”.   
You were red now and with a smile in your lips. This was definitely something you would say, you were corny like that. For you, this was a good night.   
“Oh no, don’t smile just yet bebe. We went back to the hotel room and make out on my bed. When I started to try to take off your top you freaked out. You started to crying and saying that this was wrong and loved Joe. Again, out of nowhere. You got out of the room like a lightning bolt and in the next morning talked about how hangover you were, and how wasted you were the night before, and didn’t remember almost anything. So yeah, you run away once Y/N. I don’t doubt you could do that again.”  
You were crying, hiding your face with your hands. Pedro wanted to reach you, but he also wanted to give you space. He just throw up a lot of shit on you when you least expected.   
You recomposed yourself, cleaned all your tears and started to get your things. With you bag and phone in your hand, you looked at him for the first time, your eyes were red.  
“I know you will think that I am running away again, but I need to go, this, this was too much. I am sorry, I need to think, I really.” The tears started rolling back again and you cursed under your breath.   
“I understand” Pedro reached and held your hand “I think I need this too.”  
You nodded and got up, letting your hand slip from his.   
“See you soon, Pedro”.  
“See you soon Y/N”.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> Look who is back before the scheduled. well, I am sad, and when I'm sad I write.  
> Hope you enjoy it, stay save!

You were on the taxi going home after your night with Pedro. You started replaying that trip years ago in your head. You remembered more details than he told you, now that you forced your memory on it. For years you repressed the images of that night in your head thinking that it was just a hallucination, but now you knew it was true.   
You remembered getting out of the cabin of the bathroom and looking yourself in the mirror, years ago. Your hair was the way you liked it and you had green ink in your cheeks, it was st. patricks after all. You were using a green jumper with “irish luck” written on, and you started to think that it had been ages since you felt so happy, so at home. You knew Dublin had this effect on you, it had always have. But you also knew it was because your best friend was there with you.   
Pedro was the best company for everything, but especially to party. You knew you were right about inviting him to come with you. You were with a big smile on your face when you got out of the bathroom and started walking towards where you knew Pedro was.   
You stopped when you saw him talking with a girl. She was definitely into him, but you couldn’t blame her, this always happened. Pedro was a beautiful and famous man, public known to be forever single. Every girl that put her eyes on him would like to be the one that changed that.   
You were used to see girls trying their way with him, it was normal. But this time you felt a pain in your stomach. You didn’t know if was the alcohol, the drugs, or the city acting into you, but before you think twice you were on his way, and the only thing you were focus about was be that girl that night.   
Pedro was right, you kissed him out of nowhere. The girl went away as soon as you touched his lips with yours, but you couldn’t stop keeping the kiss.   
When he stopped you wanting a well-deserved answer, you didn’t know what to say. You are as surprise as was he. You didn’t know how to explain something so irrational. You just knew you should do it. And you did. And then you did it again.   
This was the only answer you could give him at the moment, and thanks gods he accepted.   
After the first kiss, you couldn’t stop kissing him. All the time. You felt like a horny tennager all over again, when he smiled, you kissed him, when he sang, again, and then one more time when he looked at you, just because, well, he looked at you.   
Every little thing he did make you want to kiss him and in that night you allowed yourself to do that.   
You felt like you were truly yourself. You were never a touchy person with your boyfriends, or even with Joe, never showing so much affection, especially in public. But that night, you couldn’t care less. You showed your affection to him and he drunk you in, everything you had to give to him.   
When he tried to move things further, everything you did sink in. You remembered Joe, and who you were, and who Pedro was. He was your best friend, not your lover.   
You freaked out and went to sleep, waking up on the next day and convincing yourself that it was all a dream.   
Now, years later, one more kid on the count and a divorce on the way, you discovered from the source himself that it wasn’t a dream. It was real and you were being a prick.   
You finally got home from the dinner and you couldn’t sleep, so you did what you do best, passed the whole night overthinking your relationship with Pedro.   
And the next day too, and also all the days after that.   
It had been one weak since your last talk with Pedro and you two only texted each other to make sure that you were both alright. Which you two obviously weren’t, but didn’t say that.   
It was Saturday night and you had a dinner to go, with Pedro, Oscar and a couple of Oscar’s friends in his house. It was something planned weeks ago, some friends of Oscar country would be in town and he would cook their favorite dish from home, inviting you and Pedro to enjoy the meal.   
It was only a couple hours before the dinner and you received a text from Pedro, making your heart skip a bit. He wanted to make sure that it was okay if you two come to dinner, since you didn’t saw each since that game-changing day.   
You had mixed feelings about this. To be honest you were thinking about cancelling the dinner, saying some excuse about being sick. But when you saw the text from Pedro you couldn’t do it. So you texted him back that everything was fine and you were looking forward to see him that night.   
You thought it was good to be in the same place with Pedro with other people around, specially Oscar. He always knew how to handle every situation and you knew it wouldn’t be uncomfortable not even for a moment, as long you didn’t stay alone with Pedro.  
You arrived at Oscar’s house before Pedro, and kept impatiently looking at the door waiting for his arrival. It didn’t take so long, after 20 minutes Pedro was passing through the door.   
You smiled and against your better judgment went to hug him, and he hugged you in return, making you release a breath you didn’t know you were holding.   
The dinner went amazing. You were sitting opposite to Pedro and you all talked a lot and ate delicious food.   
You and Pedro were like nothing had changed. You were making jokes, sharing glances, talking with the eyes.   
It was almost one in the morning when you decided to leave. You were putting your coat and Pedro came by your side to put his, you instantly smiled at him.   
“Wanna share a cab home?” You said before you thinking twice about it.   
Pedro froze for a moment but come back quickly “Yes, sure”.   
There was a tension inside the taxi. You blamed yourself for creating this situation. The only thing you needed to do all night was not stay alone with Pedro and on the last minutes you blow all away.   
After some time the car stopped in front of your house, you were playing with your keys in yours hands, looking down.   
There were silent, not even the driver said a word.   
“Do you wanna come in?” you said still looking down.   
He didn’t answer.   
You forced yourself to look at him. He was looking at you, but you couldn’t know what was passing through his mind.   
“Y/N… I don’t think I should. I thought about it, fuck I didn’t want to have this conversation here. But well, fuck. We are good friends, I think it is better if we keep like that? I mean, you are passing for a divorce, and I... I am sorry, I just thought a lot about it.”  
You swallowed dry, waiting for him to finish, but he never did.   
“You are right, I completely agree with you. Good night Pepi”. You gave him a kissed on the cheek and got out of the car, holding back your tears.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the birthday party of reader's son, Andrew, and she and Pedro enjoy the party together.   
> Spoiler alert: this chapter has spoilers of avengers infinity war and endgame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is me again.  
> I decided to make this fic 10 chapters long, so this will work out fine from now on.   
> Thanks for reading, I love your kudos and comments.  
> Enjoy and have a nice day.

A couple months had pass after that night with Pedro where you two decided to remain just friends.   
The first week was really hard, an uncomfortable tension between you two. But after that you two got back to the same routine before all this happened. Always texting each other, about important things but also about silly and funny things. Seeing each other for a coffee, or a lunch – never something with drinks or at night, it was a silent agreement that you two had.   
But now this was going to change. It was the morning of your son’s birthday party and you were decorating your house for the night. Your kids were helping and also Joe, your now, officially, ex husband. Despite the new title of your relationship, you two still were good friends, and he came early to your house to help you prepare the party for Andrew.   
Andrew was now 5 years old and had just discovery the superhero universe. So you all spent your Saturday putting all the avengers decoration that you could find. After everything was finished, you and Joe went to bath the kids and dress then to the party. The four of you would were avengers costumes, and Andrew was proudly dressed as Thor – his favorite superhero, while Cleo was with a Captain America costume – since she liked his shield so much. Joe chose to be hawkeye for the night and you couldn’t stop making fun of him being the weakest avenger.   
You went to prepare yourself and half hour later you were staring at your reflection on the mirror, analyzing your costume. You could listen that some people have arrived, specially kids, since the little screams were so high. You closed your eyes, took two deep breaths and went downstairs.   
First thing you did was to check if your children were fine, which they were, more than fine actually. They were playing superhero, obviously, with their friends and your heart went full of love when you saw Andrew – or Thor, defending the little Captain America girl – or Cleo, of a tiny and angry hulk.   
After that you went straight to the kitchen, you needed a drink in your hands to socialize with the parents of your children’s friends.   
“I can’t believe you didn’t dress as a superhero for your son’s birthday.” You stopped and went ice, a shiver down your spine. You were looking inside the fridge to get a beer, but you knew who this voice was, Pedro had arrived.  
“Actually Pedro, I am dressed as a superhero, well more of a god.” You said turning and looking at him. He wasn’t dressed as a superhero, but had an avengers t-shirt on, which brought a big smile to your lips, how he cared to come dressed to fit on the theme of the party.   
“Loki is not a superhero Y/N, how many times we need to discuss this?” he said faking a tired sigh.   
“Yes he is!” you were speaking louder now, over dramatically, he loved this in you “He sacrificed himself on infinity war and you know it.” You pointed a finger for him. “Yes, he has flaws, but everybody has.”  
“He killed a thousand of people with his said flaws” he stared at you and grab you finger that was still in the air.   
You low down your finger, bringing his hand with, he just couldn’t let go, and you just couldn’t care. “Well, I never said he had tiny flaws. And that’s what I like about him.”  
“Fair enough.” He said letting go your finger and you instantly missed the contact. “But your costume is missing the horns though.”  
“Oh stopped it Pedro, I will not wear horns. I am with Loki clothes, this is enough. I.will.not.wear.horns.”   
He laughed and broke all the conversation, bringing you into a hug.   
“Thanks for coming, and for wearing an avengers t-shirt.” You said still in the hug.  
He chucked into your hair “I thought about coming in a full iron man costume, but I gave up, he died in the end and I am tired of playing characters that keep dying.”  
You laughed, broking the hug to look at him. Oh god, how you missed him.   
“Can you help me find the birthday boy? Didn’t see him yet.” He said with his arms still around your waist. You quickly nod and got out of his embrace, guiding him to where you knew Andrew were.   
You called your son and he first looked at you with a questioning look, and then he looked to your right and there was Pedro. He run and jumped in Pedro’s arms.   
“Hello Andrew, happy birthday buddy” Pedro said in the hug, holding your son.   
Andrew looked at his face “You are not a superhero! Where is your costume?”   
“I don’t have one, but I came with my special t-shirt.” He said showing to Andrew, still holding him is his arms.   
Andrew looked at you “mother, we have a costume for him? Maybe he can use my black panther one!”  
You and Pedro laughed at how naive your son was to think that his costume would fit in Pedro.   
“Sorry love, we don’t. But I think he looks pretty cool with that t-shirt, don’t you think? He is the avengers fan, every superhero needs his fans.”  
Andrew enjoying this idea very much, and decided that Pedro would be the guy in danger that he and his friends – and his sister obviously, would save from the bad guy, that was you, ‘cause you were Loki.  
“So you are going to protect Pedro and attack me, your mother?” You ask to Andrew, and Cleo happily nod.   
“Mommy, I’m Thor, you are my brother Loki, you will be good in the end because of me, brother’s love, like in frozen! Now let’s play”  
You and Pedro played with the kids a little, you pretending to hurt him and the heroes saving the day. In the end, you –well, Loki- said you were sorry and you all are friends.  
“Okay, now me and Pedro are going to be with the adults a little ok? Behave you all.”  
“But mommy!” Andrew started to complain and Cleo hugged Pedro’s leg trying to make him stay. Cleo was always found of Pedro, he was her favorite “uncle”, and he spoiled her too much. While Andrew always was a “mommy’s boy” – much to Joe complain – Cleo always was a “Pedro’s girl”. They both love Joe very much, he was their father, but since the beginning both of them enjoyed Pedro’s company and considered him an uncle.   
Cleo always was more attached to Pedro however, she was always near him when he was around, much like yourself, you thought.  
“Guys, it will be horrible with the adults, but we need to go. Before I go home I play a little more with both of you, ok?” Pedro was the sweetest thing with your kids, and you loved it.   
They both nod happily and went to play with theirs friends.   
The rest of the night went was usual, greeting guests, talking about how big Andrew is, how he and Cleo deal with the divorce, how Cleo is so smart and does everything that Andrew does.   
You and Pedro were always bumping into each other, but you never stayed with him for so long, always someone was calling for a photo, a drink, a chat.   
It was the end of the night, all guests went home and Pedro was on the ground playing with the kids while you and Joe organized the house. It went natural, Pedro started playing with them after Oscar went to his house, and he just kept playing when everyone left.   
“Well, said goodbye to mommy and to uncle Pedro little avengers, you two are going with me this night, your mother needs peace to finish organizing her house tomorrow.” Joe said entering in the room.   
The kids hugged you both and went with their dad. Joe hugged you and said a simple bye and thanks to Pedro on his way out.   
You and Pedro were alone and a little tipsy for the first time in ages.   
“So…” you both started at the same time, making you to laugh.   
“You first” said Pedro.   
You got silent for a moment, thinking what to say, but then you gave up. “Do you wanna smoke one? I really need after a night with 20 kids running through my house.”  
Pedro took his time to respond, and you started regretting the invitation.   
“Well, why not? I roll, you look exhausted.”  
“Thanks for the compliment, Pedro, always so sweet”.   
You two were teasing each other and you couldn’t be happier right now.   
“Do you have the things? I didn’t bring anything with me, you know, children party…”  
“Oh yes, just one second”. And you vanish to your room to get the things, thinking in what this end of night could become.


End file.
